Brumas
by Anninha Snape
Summary: Existem dois tipos de fanfic que toda autora de sevie/mione escreve, é como se fosse uma regra... O primeiro é sobre marriage law, que NÃO É esta, e a outra é Sevie vampiro. Pois bem; a última opção.*br /* *br /* Inintencionalmente sorrisinho malvado ,
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

É comum tratar do assunto "vampiros", ainda mais no mundo bruxo. _Dracula_ foi um dos best sellers do século, e não tinha muito de falso, para falar a verdade.

O estranho é que, mesmo sendo uma bruxa, Hermione Granger era cética quanto ao assunto de vampiros. Quer dizer, ela tinha lido a suposta ficção do conde Drácula, e tinha lido tudo sobre os vampiros reais. Mas como assim, o coração deles não bate? Como assim o sangue deles corre sem o coração bater? Como assim o sangue deles apodrece e por isso é que eles precisam sempre beber sangue, como fonte de energia e juventude eterna?

Era estranho acreditar nisso, acreditar que vampiros temem água benta e um crucifixo. Parecia tudo uma lenda, exatamente como acreditava quando não sabia que era bruxa.

No entanto, naquela noite de lua cheia, com o ar quente do verão, ela viu o vulto que lembrava vagamente o mestre de poções. Mas ele não se movia como nada humano.


	2. Hipnose

Capítulo 1: Hipnose

Ela estava em Hogwarts durante aquele verão, para conseguir créditos para seu último ano na faculdade de Poções, fazendo trabalhos de estágio para Snape. Ele aceitara com menos dificuldade do que ela imaginava. Tinha simplesmente dito que ela poderia ser útil nos trabalhos de verão e que assinaria os créditos dela durante a última semana. Para ela estava ótimo.

Mas naquela noite Snape parecia agitado. Ele olhou para a lua pela janela de seu escritório e parecia desconfortável. Era como se finos raios de luar entrassem pela janela e partículas brilhantes flutuassem. Hermione olhou para o fenômeno, tão comum à luz do sol, mas que ela nunca tinha visto à luz da lua.

Por um momento ela pareceu em transe, observando. Ela sentiu algo estranho em seu baixo ventre, como se estivesse excitada sexualmente, mas achou que estava louca, porque não havia razão nenhuma para isso.

Ela tentou se concentrar em seu trabalho, mas era como se os raios de luar a chamassem e a acariciassem. _Mas que merda, um acesso de tesão na presença do professor Snape_, ela pensou. _Eu tenho que sair daqui_.

Ela suspirou e pigarreou para limpar a garganta. Seu coração estava acelerado e ela sentia a face ruborizar. Ela não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. Os olhos dela ficaram presos à luz da lua.

Snape a observava atentamente durante aquele período de tempo. A luz da lua associada à presença dele eram a causa do torpor dela, ainda que ela não soubesse disso. O que quer que tivesse acontecido com ele naquele processo maldito era muito mais forte ante a lua cheia. Pelo menos ele não perdia o controle sobre si mesmo, como o lobisomem. Mas ele não podia negar que a lua o fazia se sentir mais... _vivo_, na falta de palavra melhor.

Ele sentia o cheiro da umidade crescente entre as pernas dela e via as gotículas de suor começando a se formar na testa dela, perto dos cabelos. Suas calças começaram a apertar. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, suprimindo um gemido com esforço. Sua nova condição o deixara infinitamente mais perceptivo do que já era, e com um senso erótico ainda mais apurado. Ele já adorava sexo antes, e agora parecia uma necessidade, tanto quanto o líquido vermelho que ele agora evitava, mas que tanto o atraía.

- Você parece distraída, srta. Granger – ele decidiu cortar aquela tortura antes que fizesse alguma bobagem.

Ela virou-se para ele, tão diabolicamente inocente, e tão inocentemente sexy. Ele precisou de um controle sobre humano para não avançar sobre ela naquele exato momento.

- Ah... me desculpe, senhor... É que... – ela olhou para a janela outra vez e voltou a olhar para ele, com uma cara envergonhada de quem tem medo de falar algo estúpido. – A lua está bonita.

Snape olhou para fora, e Hermione teve a impressão de que os olhos dele faiscaram, mas depois achou que fosse só efeito do sono.

- De fato, mas não posso ter alguém distraída num processo tão importante da poção – disse ele, em seu melhor tom de mestre de Poções. – É melhor você se retirar por hoje e voltar amanhã para concluirmos esta etapa.

- Ahn... sim... sim, senhor – Hermione estava corada, e apavorada por não saber a origem daquilo. Ela se apressou a juntar suas coisas, mas antes de sair olhou para Snape.

Ele tinha a cabeça levemente pendida para o lado e a fitava despudoradamente. Os lábios dela se entreabriram e a respiração dela ficou difícil.

- Boa noite, professor – disse ela.

- Sim, srta. Granger, será – disse ele, e se amaldiçoou por seu descontrole no mesmo instante.

Ela arregalou os olhos e se apressou em se retirar. Snape suspirou. As batidas de seu coração estavam mais fracas a cada dia; ele precisava descobrir um modo de não morrer, ou de viver até encontrar o maldito vampiro que fizera aquilo com ele e matá-lo. Ele escondeu a cabeça nas mãos. Isso já estava ficando insuportável. Ele precisava de ajuda, mas Dumbledore – _Dumbledore_! – não tinha uma resposta. Ele sabia que não tinha uma alma e que queimaria no inferno desde o começo, mas a possibilidade de uma vida eterna e amaldiçoada caçando outras vidas para sobreviver era pior do que a perspectiva do inferno.

Dumbledore não o mataria. O velho tinha ido à Transilvânia procurar uma resposta, já que não a achava na Inglaterra. Toda a história era de lá, então lá deveria haver uma resposta.

O diretor insistira que Hermione poderia ajudar, para que ele a aceitasse como aprendiz durante o verão, mas ele não queria contar a ela. Ele a odiara durante o colégio e lhe fizera mal só porque podia, e agora ela vinha tão diferente e tão mais madura, ainda inteligente, mas tão bonita e suave. Ele culpou seu sangue amaldiçoado por aqueles pensamentos, mas a verdade é que não queria colocar a menina em risco. Ele queria protegê-la de si mesmo, porque já se pegara reparando na pulsação deliciosa do pescoço dela.

Hermione não conseguia dormir. Colocou um robe por cima de sua camisola branca e foi para a janela de seu quarto nas masmorras. A lua continuava linda, mas o efeito etéreo dela no laboratório havia sumido. Nada de sensações estranhas, ou de excitação vinda do nada. Ela suspirou e voltou para sua cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Sua mente continuava voltando para o modo como Snape a olhara no laboratório, antes de ela sair de lá. Seria possível que ele estivesse atraído por ela? Era tão absurdo ela ter achado, naquele momento, que se sentira atraída por ele?

Os olhos negros dele pareciam queimar de desejo, mas nada de humano. Era tão incomum. Ela achou que o sono e o cansaço a fizeram imaginar aquilo, mas a sensação continuava a mesma.

Finalmente, ela desistiu de dormir. Num estado de transe, ela se viu saindo de seu quarto e caminhando pelos corredores para a passagem das masmorras que dava para o jardim. Ela não sabia se estava sonhando ou se estava vivendo aquilo mesmo; ela apenas andava. Quando chegou ao jardim, o vento morno do verão a atingiu de leve e seus cabelos esvoaçaram. De novo aquela sensação que ela não sabia de onde vinha, mas a que ela se entregaria de bom grado.

A lua estava tão cheia e brilhante que iluminava a noite escura. Os lobos da floresta proibida uivaram ao longe. Ela se assustou, ao mesmo tempo em que um vulto que lembrava vagamente o professor Snape passou em algum lugar ali perto. Ela olhou em volta, mas não viu mais nada.

O vulto parecia Snape em forma e altura, como se vestido em seus trajes de aula, mas não se movia como nada humano. Ele saltara com um felino e pousara no chão como um gato, leve e sem fazer som. Ela achou que estava sonhando, e nunca conseguia correr nos sonhos, por isso quis voltar para dentro. No segundo em que se virou para entrar deu de cara com Snape atrás de si, a milímetros dela.

Ela soltou um gritinho agudo e deu três passos para trás, com os olhos arregalados.

- P-professor... de onde o senhor veio?

- Você passou por mim no corredor, mas não me viu... _srta. Granger_ – ela sentiu um calafrio ao ouvi-lo falar o nome dela com uma voz rouca e sedutora.

- Eu... havia sombras por todo lado.

- Sempre há, não?

- Acho melhor entrar...

Mas ele não saiu do caminho dela. Quando ela olhou para cima, para os olhos dele, era como se eles queimassem. Ela parecia tão inocente e assustada. Ela não conseguiu se mexer, mas parecia aliviada quanto a isso.

- Está mais calma, pelo que vejo, senhorita.

- Isso deve ser um sonho... Eu não saio do lugar. Só pode ser sonho.

Ele deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, que era cruel e sedutor ao mesmo tempo. Uma das mãos dele ergueu-se para tocar o pescoço dela. O coração dela bateu forte. Essa mesma mão deslizou para baixo e tocou um dos seios dela. A jovem tinha a respiração acelerada e os olhos arregalados enquanto o olhava. Ele começou a massagear o seio dela e por fim o apertou com alguma força; ela gemeu e fechou os olhos.

- À minha mercê... – sussurrou ele. Os olhos dela se abriram para encará-lo.

- Você quer transar comigo? – perguntou ela.

- Eu adoraria – sussurrou ele de volta. – Mas isso não vai bastar, vai?

- Não? – ela olhou para baixo, enquanto ele ainda acariciava o seio dela. A outra mão subiu para o outro seio e ele se apossou dos dois, e deu a volta para ficar atrás dela.

Os lábios dele roçaram o lado do pescoço dela, enquanto ele segurava os cabeços dela com uma mão. A outra a abraçava pela cintura. Hermione sentia as pernas bambas e estava entregue.

- O que bastaria para você? – a voz dela o despertou bem no momento em que seus caninos começavam a se evidenciar. Ele voltou ao normal e deu um passo para trás.

Ela virou-se para ele, sem entender. Mas ele não estava mais lá.

A manhã estava chuvosa, tão o oposto do que a noite anterior prometera. Hermione foi para o laboratório das masmorras para mais um dia de trabalho, pensando nos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Não sabia se tinha sonhado ou se aquilo tinha acontecido mesmo, mas o toque dele parecia tão real.

Ela adentrou o laboratório e encontrou Snape sentado à sua mesa, escrevendo alguma coisa num pergaminho. Poderia ser uma carta, pelo que ela via de onde estava, parada à porta.

- Srta. Granger, você pretende continuar muito tempo aí parada? – o tom dele foi tão seco que ela momentaneamente esquecera a atração que sentira por ele durante aquela noite. Engraçado como isso se repetira ultimamente.

- Eu apenas imaginava se poderia interromper a sua concentração para pedir a lista de tarefas do dia, porque já acabei as de ontem.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la, e nos olhos negros ela viu apenas o desprezo e o mau humor usuais dele. Onde estava o fogo ardente que estiveram ali antes? Hermione estava confusa como poucas vezes antes em sua vida.

- Você está dispensada durante esta semana.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Ela não queria descansar, ela queria terminar um projeto.

- Mas... p-professor, eu pensei que...

- Eu disse _dispensada_, o que significa que não quero sua presença. Vá.

- Os meus créditos...

- Vou lhe dar todos, como merecidos, mas está dispensada durante esta semana. Não volte aqui antes da próxima terça.

Hermione suspirou e deu meia volta. Estava tudo tão estranho! Ela tinha sonhado? Mas parecia tão real...

Snape afundou o rosto nas mãos tão logo ela deixou a sala.

Não era culpa da lua. Não era culpa da noite. Ele estava mesmo atraído por ela. Seu coração apertara ao mandá-la embora dali, mas se forçara a fazer isso; na noite anterior ele quase a mordera.

Ele bufou, com ódio de si mesmo. Ela estivera tão linda e tão pura e tão sexy ao mesmo tempo. Ela teria ido para a cama com ele. E não é que ele não quisesse, ele não soube de onde viera tanta força de vontade para se afastar dela e sumir nas sombras da noite.

Snape precisava trabalhar num modo de não morrer, precisava arrumar um antídoto para o veneno em seu sangue, ou então estaria fadado a tirar vidas pelo resto da eternidade. O que sobraria de seu resto de alma?

Hermione entrou em seu quarto para pensar. Havia algo muito estranho ali: Snape aceitara a ajuda dela; a noite anterior não podia ter sido sonho. Ela precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo e tinha uma semana livre para isso.

A primeira alternativa era Dumbledore, mas Dumbledore estava longe. Onde mesmo? Ela não lembrava, mas já fazia quase um mês que o diretor estava longe.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos para se concentrar. O que ela sabia? Que sentira um torpor no laboratório, por causa dos raios da lua. Que os olhos de Snape pareciam queimar sobre ela. Que uma figura muito parecida com a dele se movera como um felino. Que ele se aproximou dela sem fazer som algum. Não fazia sentido.

A única alternativa dela seria procurar Snape durante a noite, já que, desde a segunda ou terceira semana em que estivera ali era só de noite que ela o via diferente. Durante o dia ele era o mesmo maldito bastardo, mas a noite parecia ter algum efeito sobre ele – ou sobre ela, vai saber.

Então, ela arrumou alguma coisa para fazer durante o dia, até que a noite caiu.

Ela terminara de jantar e foi para as masmorras, sabendo que talvez ele ficasse bravo, mas tinha umas anotações em mãos, de modo que tinha uma boa desculpa para procurá-lo, caso precisasse de uma.

Ele não estava no laboratório, então ela foi até o escritório dele. Bateu à porta e não foi atendida. Insistiu, mas não houve resposta. Ela tentou a maçaneta, e notou que estava trancada.

Pé ante pé, incerta, mas forçando-se coragem, ela caminhou até a frente da porta dos aposentos dele. _Ainda bem que a dúvida dela era muito boa_.

Bateu à porta, e novamente não obteve resposta. Respirando fundo e com o coração acelerado, girou a maçaneta. Ficou surpresa ao notar que estava destrancada. Ela abriu a porta devagar e entrou e fechou-a.

Snape estava de costas para ela, à janela aberta por onde a brisa fria entrava, estranhamente num verão, e a lua brilhava imponente no céu. Ela imediatamente sentiu-se naquele estado de torpor.

Ela o ouviu inspirar.

- Srta. Granger, a curiosidade deve ser, de fato, a característica mais peculiar à sua maldita casa, em vez da coragem tão cantada pelos discípulos de Griffindor.

- Eu quero ajudar – sussurrou ela, sem ao certo saber o que a tinha levado a dizer aquilo.

Ela ouviu uma risadinha de veludo que a acariciou como seda.

- E o que a leva a crer que eu preciso de ajuda... – ele se virou para ela e encarou-a. – _Srta. Granger_?

Ela teve um calafrio.

- Eu sou inteligente demais para deixar de perceber que há algo acontecendo com o senhor. Algo que se manifesta durante a noite.

- Sim... – a voz dele soava incrivelmente sexy. – E o que mais?

- Se o senhor não me disser o que está havendo eu não poderei ajudar... E tenho certeza que há algo... ruim.

- _Ruim_? – ele repetiu e ela sentiu a umidade entre suas pernas. – Mas isso depende do modo como enxergamos, não?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e fitou-o. E olhou para a lua. E para ele. E deu um meio sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos dela brilharam em triunfo.

­- _A noite revela o seu verdadeiro ser, em que se torna, em que se vê, e você terá uma existência condenada por toda a eternidade, pois como poderá o Céu abrir as portas para tão vil criatura_? – ela recitou.

Ele deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- Como é perspicaz a nossa srta. Granger – disse ele, com o mesmo tom.

Hermione continuou olhando para ele.

- Você descobriu e não vai correr? – perguntou ele, irônico. – Os seus créditos devem ser mesmo importantes.

Hermione suspirou e se aproximou. Não muito, entretanto. E olhou para a lua outra vez. A verdade sobre a condição dele pareceu ter atenuado o efeito que tinha sobre ela.

Ele fitou-a, esperando.

- Você deve ter tido uma vida muito ruim mesmo para crer que as pessoas façam tudo por interesse – sussurrou ela. – Mas agora eu entendo porque Dumbledore insistiu tanto para que eu viesse conseguir meus créditos extras em Hogwarts, com o senhor.

- Bingo. Eu não queria, mas ele insistiu que você poderia me ajudar. Eu só não consegui contar.

- Dumbledore deve ter previsto isso também – disse ela. – Por isso tinha de ser eu.

- Sem dúvidas.

Os olhos dele viajaram pelo corpo dela de alto a baixo várias vezes, e ela corou, sentindo-se despida ante os olhos dele.

- Essa... essa sua... atração repentina por mim... é obra da sua... a sua condição? – questionou ela.

Os olhos dele voltaram para os dela.

- Não sei dizer. Mas fica bem mais difícil de controlar durante a noite – tornou ele.

Ela olhou para o outro lado.

- O senhor teria me mordido ontem.

- Teria.

- Mas não o fez.

- A sua voz me despertou, e consegui sair dali rápido.

- Como o vento – sussurrou ela. – Mas ouvi dizer que vampiros não... não controlam.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ainda não sou um. Não por completo. O vampiro que me trouxe esta maldição e me fez beber do sangue dele não conseguiu me matar. E precisa-se morrer para se tornar um vampiro. Agora, ou eu descubro alguma solução milagrosa ou eu encontro o maldito e o mato, que a maldição estará desfeita.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho meigo.

- O senhor deveria ter confiado em mim, professor – sussurrou ela. – Se existir em algum lugar alguma outra solução que não a morte deste ser... quem mais poderia encontrá-la além de mim? E se ainda tenho uma semana sem tarefas no laboratório, posso procurar alguma coisa... que pelo menos retarde o processo.

- Processo? – ele repetiu.

- A morte é um processo, não? Acelerado pela maldição. A sua respiração anda meio complicada às vezes; eu já reparei.

Ela deu mais dois passos e estava na frente dele. Uma mão pousou no peito dele. Ele permaneceu imóvel.

- O seu coração está batendo devagar... – sussurrou ela, com os lábios a centímetros dos dele.

Os olhos dele chamejaram. Ele deu dois passos para trás e abriu a gaveta de sua escrivaninha. Pegou um pequeno objeto e suspirou; logo se virou para ela e andou até parar onde estava antes. Ela olhava para cima, para os olhos dele.

Ele abriu a mão e revelou um crucifixo dourado. Ela olhou para o objeto e depois para ele. Agora havia amargura naquele olhar. Ele abriu o fecho e colocou a corrente que trazia o crucifixo em torno do pescoço dela. E colocou o crucifixo por dentro do robe dela, para que pendesse entre seus seios.

- Nunca, nunca tire isso, nem quando for dormir, nem quando tomar banho.

- Eu nunca imaginei que você teria um desses... – sussurrou ela, acariciando o colar por cima do robe.

- Eu não tinha – disse ele. – Fui hoje a Londres para comprar e levei a uma Igreja para um padre abençoar. Sempre achei a história toda ridícula, mas o pior é que é verdade. Não é que esse sinal me faça algum mal ainda, mas ele me retém, retém esses impulsos, como o que tive ontem. O que quase matou você, ou a transformou em algo como eu.

Ela segurou as duas mãos dele entre as suas.

- Isso pode segurar você sempre, em qualquer situação?

Ele assentiu em silêncio. Ela não tirou os olhos dos dele quando abriu o robe e o deixou cair no chão. Ela não vestia absolutamente nada por baixo. Os olhos dele se arregalaram, mas viajaram pelo corpo dela inteiro.

- Eu quero que você confie em mim – sussurrou ela, dando mais um passo à frente e colando seu corpo no dele. – Eu posso ajudar.

- Você não precisa fazer isso – disse ele. – Pena não é um afrodisíaco.

- Não é pena – ela o reteve antes que ele se virasse. – Pena não faz isso.

Com um gesto suave, ela levou uma das mãos dele até entre suas pernas. Snape arregalou os olhos, e sentiu sua ereção latejar. A umidade dela já escorria entre as coxas.

- É falso... – murmurou ele, mas não conseguia se desprender dela.

- _Falso_? – repetiu ela, incrédula.

- É este meu estado maldito que faz isso. Você sempre teve nojo de mim – disse ele, com um auto-desprezo tangível na voz.

Ela se aproximou dele, a mão dele ainda brincando com a umidade entre suas pernas, como se estivesse presa ali, e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Eu não estava na sua presença quando coloquei esse robe nua sob ele... E durante o dia você não parece tão etéreo. É mais real.

Os olhos de Snape queimavam com desejo e ela olhou para ele, para dentro dos olhos dele. As mãos dela subiram pelo tórax dele e pelos ombros, até envolverem o pescoço dele.

As mãos dele envolveram a cintura dela mecanicamente, e os olhos dele pareciam presos aos dela. O hipnotizado agora era ele.

GENTE

JÁ AVISO

O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO É BASICAMENTE SEXO, ENTÃO ESTEJAM PREPARADAS. ACHO Q NUNCA TINHA ESCRITO ALO ASSIM ANTES, OK?

BJOSSS

ANNINHA SNAPE


	3. Nuances

Ela partiu os lábios, ainda fitando-o com um olhar tão libidinoso e impuro e sexy.

- Eu estou confiando em você – sussurrou ela. – Sei que você é de confiança. Eu vou ajudá-lo a superar isso, só porque eu posso.

Ela usou uma das pernas para envolver a cintura dele, e depois a outra. Snape fitava-a, ainda. Ele queria tanto, tanto, ele estava até tonto. Céus, como ele queria.

Ele andou com ela até seu quarto. E abriu a porta apenas com um olhar. Depositou-a ali, sobre o veludo negro de sua manta e fitou o corpo nu. Ele se virou. _Não podia_. O crucifixo pendeu para o lado direito dela, na cama. Ela fitou-o. Sabia que ele estava tentando se controlar. Ela mesma não sabia como tinha chegado àquilo; só sabia que queria e que se danassem as conseqüências disso depois.

Ela se ajeitou entre os travesseiros dele e abriu as pernas, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Ele a olhou.

- Você quer isso mesmo.

- Mas você demorou para perceber.

- Eu só quero que você entenda que eu não vou parar até o fim, e não tem volta depois.

- Eu sou bem grandinha e consigo entender as coisas melhor que a média.

Snape abriu a camisa e tirou-a, com os olhos cravados nela. Do mesmo modo, abriu a braguilha e puxou a calça para baixo com a cueca junto. E parou para olhar para ela, que tinha um sorrisinho impertinente.

Ele se aproximou dela na cama, cuidadosamente colocando-se por cima dela, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. Hermione achou que ele demonstrou muito o quanto estava mudado nesse ato: não fizera som, não parecia ter peso. Só um fogo incandescente no fundo de seus olhos.

E Snape entrou nela com um movimento leve, mas um só. Os olhos dele vidraram.

- Sem preliminares – disse ela.

- Você já está molhada o bastante – disse ele. – E meu pau está tão duro que dói como o inferno. Se eu fizer preliminares vou gozar no segundo que entrar em você de novo.

Ela sorriu e envolveu-o com as pernas.

- Está bom assim – sussurrou ela.

Ele desenrolou as pernas dela de si e as colocou em cima de seus ombros, apoiando-se em suas mãos.

- Você vai mais fundo desse jeito – atestou ela, acomodando-se com a nova posição.

Ele forçou mais para dentro.

- Eu vou virar uma fera, então me diz se você agüenta – disse ele, com a respiração tão irregular que daria pena, se todo aquele volume dele não estivesse dentro dela.

Hermione respirou fundo.

- Agora que eu convenci você era só o que faltava te mandar parar – sussurrou ela, e agarrou a cabeceira da cama.

Ele urrou e forçou tudo o que podia para dentro, e saiu rápido, e entrou com mais força, mas rápido ainda. Ela gritou, mas ele já avisara que não pararia uma vez que começasse.

Snape segurou as pernas dela onde estavam e como estavam, pois o reflexo dela fora se afastar. Mais uma vez, ele saiu de uma só vez e voltou, entrando de uma só vez com toda a força que possuía. Ela notou, junto com o grito ainda mais alto que deu, que a força dele estava bem superior à de um homem normal.

Olhou para ele, que apenas deu um sorriso diabólico. Ele abriu mais as pernas dela e começou um ritmo cadenciado, tão forte, tão violento, que ela não conseguia parar de gritar. As mãos dela que seguravam a cabeceira da cama já estavam brancas, de tão forte que ela segurava. O aperto dele em suas pernas só não era mais forte que as estocadas profundas dele. Ela era tão apertada que o estava deixando louco.

Ela soltou as mãos da cabeceira e as pôs no peito dele, tentando afastá-lo. Ela não sabia como não estava sentindo dor; estava sendo arrebentada em suas entranhas, no entanto não era dor que sentia. Não só isso.

- Snape, vai com calma... – ela conseguiu murmurar com uma voz completamente rouca.

- Impossível – disse ele, ainda aumentando força e velocidade. Ela não sabia como ainda estava viva. Ele também tinha um membro que era o maior que ela já tinha visto, e ela já vira uns grandes. Aquilo não acabava.

Ele desceu os lábios para um dos seios dela, e chegou a morder, como alguém que morde para não gritar de dor ou de prazer.

Ela gritou mais. Mas por incrível que pareça não tinha doído. Talvez a condição dele fosse a responsável por isso. Machucar e não sentir dor.

Ela fechou os olhos e travou as mandíbulas quando seus músculos se retorceram e apertaram-no mais dentro dela, e um choque elétrico mais violento que qualquer outra coisa que já tinha sentido na vida a tomou e fez gritar mais.

E ele ainda não tinha acabado. Com mais algumas estocadas ela sentiu o líquido quente dele a invadir, enquanto ele urrava com uma satisfação e uma expressão de gozo tão forte que ela se sentiu tomada pelo poder do orgasmo dele.

- Tão... forte... – ele bufou, deixando-se cair sobre ela, exausto.

Hermione respirou fundo, exausta também. Ela tinha certeza que não conseguiria andar de manhã. Talvez nem conseguisse se mexer. Ele ainda estava encaixado nela com as pernas dela em cima dos ombros, bem arreganhadas.

- Snape... – sussurrou ela, com a voz embargada.

- Você nunca mais vai se livrar de mim, menina – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela. – Você é tão gostosa, e fode tão bem, que vamos fazer isso muitas vezes.

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo os lábios dele em seu pescoço.

- Eu acho que machuquei você – sussurrou ele, por fim, mas sem se mexer, sem sair da posição que estava.

- Ah... você _acha_? – repetiu ela, irônica.

- Eu avisei – resmungou ele, e continuou como estava.

- Mas não senti dor, exatamente.

- Uma masoquista – ironizou ele.

- Não. Não senti dor – disse ela. – É estranho, mas não mesmo.

- Eu já era incontrolável antes... mas agora sou um incontrolável mais forte que a média – murmurou ele. E respirou fundo, ainda relaxado, dentro dela, em cima dela.

- Já disse que não doeu.

- Você gritou feito louca e tentou me afastar.

- Reflexo. Só porque não senti dor não significa que eu não sentisse que você estava me arregaçando – murmurou ela, sonolenta.

Snape ergueu a cabeça e a fitou, calmamente. Agora os olhos dele traziam um misto de arrependimento, ou de pesar, com um sentido de proteção, sem perder o desejo.

- Você vai dormir aqui comigo? – ele perguntou.

- Você quer isso? – ela retornou a pergunta.

- Se eu tratar você mal talvez você não volte – ele explicou, mais sério.

- Hum... – ela fechou os olhos. – Se eu tivesse alguma firmeza nas pernas eu voltaria para o meu quarto, mas acho melhor passar a noite aqui.

Snape assentiu e se retirou dela, olhando para baixo enquanto fazia isso. Algum sangue saiu junto com seu membro e seu gozo. Ele arregalou os olhos. Ela olhou para baixo.

- Eu já imaginava – disse ela calmamente. – Não, não era virgem.

- Você toma alguma poção contraceptiva?

- Claro.

Ele sentou-se na cama, olhando tão fixamente para o sangue nas pernas dela, e para a entrada dela, já apertada outra vez.

- Se você não for me morder... está aí mesmo – sussurrou ela.

Snape fez que não com a cabeça.

- Se eu beber do seu sangue, o crucifixo me manterá longe de você, mas a sede aumentará do mesmo jeito, e acabarei tomando de outra pessoa. Eu não quero isso.

Hermione assentiu e alcançou sua varinha e, com um feitiço, limpou a si mesma, a manta e ele. E se virou de lado, fitando-o.

- Eu vou te ajudar a achar uma saída, mas mesmo que seus hábitos noturnos tenham ficado mais acentuados, eu ainda tenho sono. Principalmente depois... _disso_.

Snape assentiu, mas estava sério. Ela levantou e puxou as cobertas, nua mesmo, e se enfiou embaixo delas. Snape não vestiu nada antes de se juntar a ela. No começo ele não quis invadir o espaço dela mais do que já tinha feito, mas teve certeza de que não dormiria direito se não a tocasse.

Por isso, aproximou-se dela na cama, envolveu a cintura dela, encostando-a a si, e encostou a cabeça no alto das costas dela, na parte de trás no ombro.

Hermione sentiu uma onda de carinho ante o gesto dele, o que a fez segurar a mão dele que estava em sua cintura e apertá-la de leve.


End file.
